Many common household chores that clean or rearrange objects such as, for example; dishes, laundry, picking up toys, making the bed, etc, currently require people to complete them. These cleaning tasks are highly repetitive in nature, and most are required throughout our lives. While rudimentary cleaning machines have come along to assist with one step, that of cleaning objects, marking progress from the early days of manually scrubbing objects in rivers, the overall cleaning process for these tasks still consists of additional steps, each requiring a person's time, attention, physical presence, and human labor. In one example, clothes washing and drying machines may clean clothing objects, but are deficient in many ways, unable to complete the entire process on their own, for steps such as; searching for and identifying which clothing objects need to be cleaned, collecting and transferring clothes, linens, and other textiles from various room locations around the home to the machine(s), separating into lights and darks, opening and closing lids and doors, adding soap, inserting clothes into and removing from the machines, sometimes transferring between washing and drying machines, setting and starting cleaning cycles, and returning clothing objects to rooms around the home upon completion. Similarly, in another example, a dishwashing machine may clean dish objects, but is deficient in many ways, unable to complete the entire process on its own, including steps such as; searching for and identifying which dish objects need to be cleaned, collecting and transferring of the dish objects from various room locations around the home to the cleaning machine, opening and closing the machine's doors, pulling trays in and out, inserting dishes and utensils into and removing from the machine, adding soap, setting and starting cleaning cycles, and returning the objects to cabinets upon completion. Next, no machines have been made available to automatically rearrange objects within rooms to a preferred arrangement state when, for example; children play with their toys and leave them all over the floor, or you sleep in your bed and have to make up the bed again.